You Can't Keep Secrets From Kenny McCormick
by FANGIRLS GO CRAZAY
Summary: butters gets saved by Kenny and stuff happens please be nice its my first smut
You can't keep secrets from Kenny McCormick

I guess this is something a lot of peeps do so…..I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK!

Kay now that's done on with the por….I mean story of my fan fiction first smutty/dirty story so please don't be too harsh on me oh and I'll be honest here it's been awhile like months long so sorry about that and thank you for following me you complete stranger so here have a cupcake! Now on with the smut I guess? Oh p.s this is a sequel to the bush and if you want me to write how Kenny found butters stash of fan fics then I will but if not that's fine too!

"BUTTERS!" Yelled his farther

'Oh hamburgers!? I hope I'm not in trouble!' thought poor little butters until a knock came from his window butters looked to his closed door then at the window when he saw those lively bright blue eyes it's like time stopped when he looked at those eyes he almost forgot that his dad was mad as he heard the footsteps coming closer to his door his heart beating his palms sweating his thumbs bumping in unison

Just as the door barges open a hand grabs butters by the arm and the hero runs with his maiden out of the dragon's lair as the two pass each house and neighborhoods they start holding hands getting closer and closer towards the McCormick house hold

Once they finally make it to their destination the two head inside the broken old home it was quiet but butters was just happy to be away from his angered dad

"Butters…" Kenny said out of breath as he slowly made his way towards butters every step he took made butters heart skip a beat the bright blue eyes never leaving butters form once Kenny was in front of butters he slowly unzipped butters bright teal jacket till you could see a hello kitty T shirt

"Y...Yes….K...Kenny" butters said timidly swallowing thickly as his cheeks burned scarlet

"I'm tired" Kenny said moving past butters as he sat on the couch trying to turn on the TV

"Gee Kenny I thought ya were going to…." As butters thought of what he was going to say many dirty thoughts came flooding in replacing any sort of innocents

"Going to what butter?" Kenny said as he got off the couch and tossing the TV remote somewhere giving up on watching TV

"Golly I don't know?" butters says

"Butters" Kenny said in a seductive voice knowingly causing butters cock to twitch

"Y….Yes….K...Kenny?" butters said feeling the familiar tingles when he used that voice

"What's this secret you're hiding" it was no question it was a command, and butters was already fully aroused at this point

"W...what are you t...talking about k...Kenny?" butters tried his best to lie but Kenny saw right through him

"Nothing just" as Kenny said this he unzipped his parka showing off his bare chest he knew butters would sleep with him but, Kenny he planned for this day for he's the one who put the cereal in the wrong area so he could save butters so then he would seduce and then have hot gay sex with him and plus he read all the fan fiction butters wrote so he had this in the bag

"nnh" butters whimpered just the looks of Kenny turned him on he could go into their bathroom and take care of something a little private but he couldn't stay away or move for Kenny's hot breath was against his ear, he was so close to kissing Kenny McCormick after all!

"Butters let me tell yo-" Butters couldn't take it anymore he had to do it yes he smashed his lips against Kenny's what butters wasn't expecting was Kenny to kiss back

"nhn" Kenny pushed his tongue in butters mouth he then pushed butters against the wall pinning him there Kenny then broke the kiss and pushed his crotch against butters making butters moan in ecstasy for he could not believe what was happening Kenny then rubbed their crotches together causing a very horny butters to moan aloud

"K...Kennahh!"

"Butters!"

Kenny totally forgot that there was that wall that would fall at any moment the two fell on a bed with each other laughing at how this could happen when the laughter died down Kenny said something that made butter blush and excited

"Butters I'm so going to fuck you one of these days"

THE END


End file.
